Bittersweet
by Sunnyluvdayz
Summary: What if everything was switched? What if Syaoran was the prince of Clow and Sakura was an archeologist? Things are going to be a little different now. 2 maybe 3 shot. Obviously SXS.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

The archeologist flicked away the moisture building on her face as she paused for a quick breath. Supporting herself against her shovel, she gazed up at the dark sky. It was long before sunrise, and the stars have only begun to fade away. The sky was a smoggy grey, however, the marvelous country of Clow still ceased to lose it's radiance. It was a city in the middle of an arid desert. A little small, but it was the greatest out of hundreds she had seen and heard. It rested on the dusty sand dunes like a golden crown, spreading it's glorious light across these lifeless lands. Peace, laughter, and joy radiated from it's walls. No quarrels nor crime existed, but pure harmony throughout the entire lands.

The young girl sighed in pleasure. She couldn't count how many times this same view made her heart flutter with joy. Clow country never fails to amaze her.

"Sakura-chan, no daydreaming on the job" a voice teased.

"Eh?" ,Sakura blinked. She turned to see a group of her male peers staring in her direction. "Gah! I...Um... I'm sorry!". She rapidly began to shovel up sand, cheeks dusted a bright red.

Her name is Sakura, named after a foreign spring flower. She was no one special, just another commoner in Clow with dreams of being an archeologist. A real one. When she was young, she used to join her guardian in the excavations, helping the men there with some minor things (she longed to do some real work instead).

But after a few years...

Something terrible happened

_DING DONG DING!_ Three bells, work was finally over. Sakura sighed, stretching out the cramps in her body from all the digging. By now the sun had started to rise, dying the sky with a faint golden glow. A good sign, she could find her way home very easily with light on her side. Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and started away from the ruins.

"Good work, Sakura-chan". A small pouch of coins was tossed into her hands. The man who threw the coins flashed Sakura a smile. "Thanks chief!" she waved. Sakura was the only girl involved in the excavation. Some found it awkward, but truthfully Sakura was comfortable with the men.

After all, Clow was a peaceful country.

It didn't take that long for Sakura to reach her igloo-like house. She tossed her tattered cloak and bag onto her bed. Picking up a small picture frame, she smiled.

"Tadaima, okaa-san".

The old and wrinkled photograph contained a smiling aged woman with greying curls. Beside her with arms wrapped around her neck was a sunny little girl with tousled auburn hair.

"The searchers reported that the entire ruins are buried under the sand, it was just as you said" Sakura rambled. "We've almost cleared out the north and east sides and the western areas are almost ready for excavating-".

_Knock Knock Knock. _

"Be right back".

"Yes?".

"SAKURA!". Before Sakura could open the door, a figure burst into her house and tackled her with a bear hug. She screamed at the sudden gesture, but it only took her a moment to recognize those locks of brown hair.

Oh, it's him.

"S...Syaoran-sama?!" Sakura squeaked.

It's the prince of Clow.

Sensing her uncomfortableness, the boy released her, only to strike back with countless questions.

"You're back! How was the excavations? Did you get hurt? Did you get sick? Did you eat well? Did you get enough sleep? Was it tiring?".

Sakura couldn't help but blush at those round, bulging amber eyes. "Ah..." she stammered "Yes, I am well, thank you for the concern".

Syaoran blinked.

This is Syaoran, the first-born prince of Clow country. The heir to the throne, destined with riches, and loved by all. Not to mention he was breathtakingly handsome.

Wait, what?

Sakura's eyes drifted to his tunic. Fine white silk with dyed green patters overlapping. Sleeves studded with jewels and strands of golden pearls dangling at his waist. Worth enough to feed a family with bread and water for months.

And to think these were his casual clothes.

Sakura was reminded of all this boy's power and control. She swallowed a lump in her throat. With the position she's in, Sakura could never get comfortable with this person.

"Keigo".

"Pardon?" she asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Stop. Being. So. Polite. With. Me" he translated. Sakura blushed even further. "Ah... But... Syaoran-sama..." she tried to deny.

"Syaoran" Syaoran corrected "That's my name. Take out the suffix".

"Umm..."

"Sya-o-ran"

Sakura gulped. "Sya..o..ran.." she whispered. The young archeologist tasted the prince's name on her tongue. It didn't seem bad.

Syaoran grinned. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" He teased, ruffling her hair. He spoke as though Sakura had just taken a painful vaccination. Truthfully, it seemed as though she did.

The young prince hand slipped down to Sakura's shoulder. He gazed at her with serious, yet gentle eyes.

"Welcome back, Sakura".

"Thank y... I mean, thanks. It's good to be back" Sakura smiled. Sakura stood up, gesturing towards Syaoran to sit. He happily obligated, plopping on Sakura's bed-more-like-a-mattress. She couldn't afford proper chairs.

"How long are you staying? A week? Two maybe?" Syaoran begged, clasping his hands together.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to leave right away tonight. I just stopped by for some food and new clothes".

Syaoran's smile shattered. "Oh..." he sighed. Sakura felt a pang of guilt. Even if he was a prince with wealth and luxury, he still needed to preform many duties, and barely has time for his own. She couldn't blame him for being this attracted to company.

But still, why her? There are other girls, WEALTHY girls like her who would be happy to entertain the prince of Clow.

Sakura sighed. She was just too kind to leave him in this state. "Well, Syaoran" she added. The sound of his name caught the prince's immediate attention.

"No one knows these streets better than you, and I get lost pretty easily. Would you like to help me?".

Syaoran's face lit up. "Yes! Yes! Definitely Yes!". Sakura laughed. The prince, though polite in public can be very silly sometimes. Sakura just didn't have the courage to comment.

"...Say, Syaoran...".

"Hmm?".

"Why are you this nice to me?".

"Well" he breathed "you're my precious childhood friend, right?".

Those words brought a gentle smile to Sakura's face. But, imagination or not those words seemed slightly bittersweet. It left a painful glow in her heart. It's fire was not satisfied. Was she expecting more? Why did she ask that question in the first place if she knew the answer?.

"Sakura?".

Sakura jolted out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you coming?" Syaoran asked, dangling her pouch of coins in his hand.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" the girl apologized, chasing after the prince.

"Oh my".

"It's the prince!".

"Where, where?".

"Over there, beside that girl!".

"Good evening!".

"A pleasure to see you as well" Syaoran responded, giving a small wave.

She shouldn't have these feelings. Even if he's her childhood friend.

**He's a prince.**

**She's a commoner. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

the day had past. The sun was slowly setting until the hidden stars shone a faint silvery glow. Lanterns and street lights flickered to life, storekeepers and merchants began to close down their shops. In a few hours time, joy had turned into peace. The golden haired archeologist strode past the remaining stores, a small bag of supplies in hand. A new notebook for statistics of the excavation, a small container of water, several stale loaves of bread, and a brand new tunic.

"Syaoran, don't you have to return to the castle? The sun's already down" Sakura asked while gazing at the night sky.

"She can wait" Syaoran shrugged. Sakura's lips quirked. "By _she_, you mean her royal highness. Someone who can get you _severely_ punished for running off alone,".

"Again".

Syaoran shrugged tediously, and Sakura couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. "You're not worried at all?" she huffed. The queen of Clow was a gentle woman, but when angered the wisest thing to do was to fall on your knees and beg for mercy. However the citizens were strictly aware of that fact, and to her knowledge Syaoran was the only one on her list.

"I'd rather take the risk". Syaoran folded his arms behind his head and Joined Sakura in gazing at the sky. "I'm just sick and tired of being cramped up in the palace all the time".

"Even if you can do everything you want?" Sakura questioned.

"I already DID everything I want". Without warning Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder and winked. "And visiting you isn't on that list". Pink tinted Sakura's cheeks.

_Grumble_. Pink deepened to a bright red as Sakura clutched her abdomen. Shoot that's right, she didn't eat anything ever since the excavations.

"Oh look!" Sakura exclaimed. She dashed towards a cart of sunshine golden apples. Her absolute favorite. "Fresh from the harvest" the storekeeper smiled. Sakura inhaled the fragrance of the freshly picked fruit. Rich soil and dewy green grass, delicious. Her mouth watered. Fresh fruit in the desert was a luxury she could barely afford.

But today was pay day.

Sakura fumbled for her tiny leather pouch. Flipping it upside-down, she shook.

Nothing.

Sakura shook again.

Still nothing.

She groaned in dismay, thanking the storekeeper for her pitiful apologies. Typical, all her money was spent on daily needs, leaving none for extra treats. Such as satisfying her hunger.

"Two please". The crowd fell silent. "Eh?". Sakura had been too distracted to register the presence of another. Being the vigilant prince he was, Syaoran had noticed the ravenous dismay in the archeologist's eyes. He decided to take a role as her hero and plucked out two golden apples from the cart. "Will this be enough?" Syaoran asked and held out a silver coin.

"Oh no, please, take what you need" the woman stammered as she shook her hands wildly "you're our prince after all". By now almost everyone in the square had noticed Syaoran among their presence. Soft murmurs only broke the silence.

Giving a thankful bow (which politely denied) Syaoran dangled the fruit above Sakura's face in a teasingly way. "Would this interest you perhaps?". His act of taunting ignorance mortified Sakura even further. But her hunger reigned stubbornness and Sakura gradually accepted the offering.

"The prince is here!".

Syaoran growled in frustration while Sakura let out a small 'eep'. Five muscular men all dressed in olive green robes were approaching the two, weapons ready at hand for any sign of danger. The prince had drawn too much attention to himself, and attention meant higher chances of getting caught. They were the castle guards, and five of them too. Syaoran's mother must be furious.

"Not again..." Syaoran cursed.

"The moment they see you the queen will lock you in the palace for months" Sakura scolded. She shrugged, "maybe more".

"I guess so..." whistled the young prince.

Suddenly Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and yanked her from the streets. He tittered "Well then, shall we go?".

"Eh?".

"KYAA!". Sakura had to grasp her cascading belongings from the speed of Syaoran's running. Her surroundings became hazy, and her panicking heart threatened to burst from her chest. With the help of the prince's agility the pair whizzed through streets, jumped over the canopies of shops, and luckily managed to swivel around all obstacles such as barrels and small animals.

Syaoran wasn't even out of breath, although Sakura's face was pale as a ghost.

Sakura clung onto his hand for dear life as she desperately attempted to match his paces. "Syaoran! You're not allowed to use magic out here!" she screamed. Syaoran took her message as "Slow down, I'm having a heart attack" and grinned in amusement. It was normal for the nobles to possess unique powers. The prince especially had a particular gift for magic, and he tended to use his power for mischief and useless pranks. Much to Sakura's annoyance, partially to herself.

The number of inhabitants began to decrease. Houses started to disappear, and the pair's busy surroundings slowly diminished into vast areas of sand. "Where are we going!?" Sakura asked.

despite her deafening terror, Sakura managed to hear Syaoran's soft chuckle. He twirled his fingers and snapped. Sakura's airborne feet dropped to the ground, and to her grateful relief Syaoran's speed returned to it's normal pace.

"You'll see".

Syaoran had dragged Sakura all the way to the edge of Clow to outrun the castle guards. And after a dozen "I'm sorry"'s and "that will never happen again"'s, Sakura had calmed down and forgave Syaoran for his frightening misbehavior.

Soon enough the archeologist and the prince sat side by side, feet dangling off the ledge of the cliff that separated the kingdom and it's mysterious ruins. The sun was almost completely gone, and the stars began to twinkle in their eyes. Crickets chirped, gentle winds blew, but not a soul was present this heavenly location. Just the two of them, alone.

"You didn't have to do this, Syaoran" Sakura mumbled, wolfing away at her apple "I can survive a day without food".

Syaoran tossed his own apple back and forth in his hand. "You're a terrible liar" he simply stated. "What?". Only then did Sakura realize she was chewing on the tip of a stem.

"See, told you so" Syaoran snickered as he watched Sakura blush furiously. "And not even the seeds were spared". She quickly spit out the stem and pierced Syaoran with a dangerous glare that clearly read "If you laugh, I will kill you". The prince gave Sakura an affectionate hair ruffle and grinned reassuringly.

"You must have been really hungry" Syaoran commented worryingly. Sakura shrugged. "The ruins are still just off the ground, and we still have dozens of passages to clear" she said. "I've been really busy these days. I guess things like food and proper sleep never entered my mind".

"Sakura" Syaoran lightly pressed "even though you're busy with the excavations, you have to take care of yourself". Syaoran held out his pinky. "Promise?" he asked. "Syaoran, I'm not a little kid-". "PROMISE?". Sakura rolled her eyes and curled her pinky around his, secretly admiring Syaoran's stubbornness. "Promise".

"Sakura, no matter how important the excavations are, you need to put your own health before your own desires" Syaoran warned.

"Speaking of which...". Sakura turned towards the faint outline of the Clow ruins. The very tip of a pair of outstretched wings, the principal topic of the cliff's view.

"Why did you bring me here?".

"It's the perfect view of the ruins, not too far, not too close. I thought you might like a nice view after working so hard".

Syaoran shyly brushed his fingers against Sakura's hand and whispered "Also... Doesn't it give you nostalgia?".

Sakura nodded and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's already been 7 years" Syaoran breathed "ever since you came to my country. Do you remember?".

"I can remember everything crystal clear".

_Clow country since the beginning had gigantic ruins under the sand in the form of a pair of wings. _

_At first they were deemed meaningless and left ignored, but okaa-san found great interest in them. _

_And so, she visited the castle and asked the queen's permission for an excavation, stating that these mysterious ruins will be a key to unlock the country's past. _

_At last, she managed to convince the queen, and the excavations began. _

"But..." Sakura whispered. Her lively emerald eyes softened into a serene yearning.

"Nadeshiko-san was terribly sick then. She died before the excavation could finish. But in the end, okaa-san said that she had lived a wonderful life, and that I shouldn't be sad about her death".

Sakura rubbed away the moisture building in her eyes. "So that's why" she said "I promised myself not to cry". Syaoran dipped his head to stare at the sandy ground. It was his turn to sigh now, but instead of yearn or defeat, his tone was tainted with sadness. "I really envy you, Sakura". Envy. Sakura was not a stranger to this emotion. Such as the time she had fought and defeated a gang of thieves in another country. How the men glared at her savagely for her skills.

However Syaoran's tone wasn't bitter or harsh like the glares she had received. It was rather humble, and even affectionate.

"You've been through so much, even in your past". Sakura unconsciously fingered her left cheek and felt it's usual roughnesses. Scars, a haunting idol of her childhood memories. Sakura grimaced at the thought, the past was something she didn't enjoy recalling. "And still..." the prince spoke "you're able to stay smiling like this. It's amazing really, how you can heal yourself so fast".

Sakura paused. "Why all of a sudden?".

Syaoran reached out and held Sakura's hands in his own. He was close, too close, and his amber eyes bore deep into her emerald green. Sakura swallowed as she saw the prince take a breath. "Sakura" Syaoran asked "would you like to live in the castle with me?".

"The castle?!". Sakura jumped back and exclaimed "I can't live there!".

"Why not?".

"I don't have any royal blood".

"I could the change the laws".

"You can't do that!".

"I'm a prince, going to be the king, what CAN'T I do?".

Sakura quickly pinched her arm. Was this a dream? No, it wasn't. But she couldn't believe what her friend was saying. Living in the castle? Her, a commoner? It was too out of the ordinary. "You think I'm crazy, right? Is it too weird to be living with your childhood friend?" Syaoran muttered in dismay.

"No" Sakura sincerely replied "it's not weird, it's impossible".

Her expression softened into dismay and slight regret, and she whispered "Syaoran, look at me, look at the position I'm in. I'm an orphaned archeologist, and you're the prince, no the soon-to-be-king of this country. If I try to live in the castle, the rest of the nobles will be furious, other commoners would see this as unfairness. In the end, we'll both face consequences, far worse than anything. I can NEVER live in the castle like you do, childhood friend or not".

Syaoran's eyes widened at Sakura's forthright statement. Though she was cautious not to be blunt, Sakura instantly felt guilty. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't worry, I understand" Syaoran stated. He released her hand and inched away. the loss of warmth caused Sakura to shiver faintly. "I understand" Syaoran repeated, more softly than the first.

"But still". Syaoran clenched his fists. His expression showed fervent distress, and the foreign sight intimated Sakura. Her childhood friend had always been content, always smiling at the presence of others. Yet now his bright eyes were dulled, sunken with an obscure thirst.

"I wanted to do something for you" he confessed.

"You know, every night before I go to bed in the palace, I think to myself: What is Sakura doing right now?".

"But everyday the answer's the same. Here I am doing whatever I want, whenever I want, and wasting all of the family's wealth for myself while she's working day and night to survive".

Syaoran sighed, wishing the simple action could free him of his burdens. "Every time you return from the ruins sick or injured, it hurts to see you like that" he spoke. "When I have the power to put an end to it all".

Syaoran concluded "Truthfully, I wanted you to be selfish this once. But even as the prince I guess I can't do anything other than wait for you to return home".

His lips were curved into a smile, the same one that caused Sakura's heart to flutter every moment she saw it. However she was not fooled. Syaoran lowered his head, cautious to hide the emotions beyond the facade he placed between them. That was not enough. The young archeologist could clearly see the sadness in those amber eyes that outweighed the prince's smile.

"You're acting like this is all your fault, when everything you said was from my own, careless actions".

Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's shoulders and turned him towards her. Syaoran stared at her in confusion. Sakura smiled and said "But if you're that willing, there is something you can do for me".

"What is it?".

"Smile".

Syaoran stared at Sakura blankly. "Smile, just like you did this morning". He paused, and finally managed a small grin. "There you go" Sakura praised, confusing Syaoran even further.

Sakura mirrored his smile, "Syaoran, rather than living in the castle or being showered with luxuries, seeing my precious friend smile makes me the happiest".

The prince sat there, mouth hanging open, dozens of thoughts and emotions whizzing though him like a storm. Then the most unpredictable thing occurred. A blush tainted the prince's pale cheeks.

Sakura brought their faces closer, deepening the blush on Syaoran's cheeks.

"Syaoran" she softly spoke "never think that you can't do anything for me. There are countless things you've done for me everyday. Your presence makes me smile, your humorous nature makes me laugh, and each time I see you've been waiting for my arrival, or seeing you worry for me, it warms me right here". Sakura placed a hand over her chest.

"Stay as yourself, not as a prince or even the king of Clow, but as Syaoran, my precious childhood friend. That is enough to make me happy".

"Sakura..." he whispered, eyes still wide. Syaoran's eyes quickly drifted to the ground. Sakura felt his body become tense. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked. "No" Syaoran interrupted "it's not that".

"...Sakura?".

Sakura blinked, "Hmm?".

"I have something I need to say to you...".

"Go on".

Syaoran slowly inched closer. His blush deepened, and Sakura could feel his palms dampen with cold sweat. He released one of Sakura's hands to frame her cheek. "I...". Sakura tilted her head, "What is it?". She had never seen Syaoran so flushed before. The atmosphere had changed so suddenly. From a lighthearted friendship, to this pressured situation. Even Sakura could feel the uncomfortable tension affecting her as well. This wasn't the bubbly prince anymore, this wasn't the Syaoran she knew. Syaoran started to tremble. "I think that...". "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... I... I lov-".

"SAKURA-CHAN!".

"GAH!". "C...Chief!" Sakura stammered, watching a middle aged man march towards her.

"There you are!" he huffed "Where were you? Work started hours ago. Do you know how worried I was when I found you absent?".

He froze. "Ah!" he gasped "Syaoran-oji-sama. My dearest apologizes, I didn't realize you had business with our Sakura-chan".

Sakura's chief made a move to bow, but Syaoran lifted his hand, signaling him to stay. "It's quite alright" Syaoran spoke calmly "Would you give us a few more minutes?".

"Yes" the chief nodded "certainly". With that, he sped away.

"Sorry..." Sakura squeaked. "It's not your fault" Syaoran reassured, patting her shoulder. "It's mine since I've kept you here so long". Sakura smiled and eagerly asked "So, what did you want to tell me?".

"...".

"Syaoran?". He shook his head. "You're already late Sakura. I shouldn't keep you here any longer".

"Well, alright" Sakura mockingly grumbled. She quickly turned away, fearing the prince would catch the disappointment in her eyes. Sakura grabbed her belongings and started away. "Wait" a voice interrupted. Syaoran's eyes drifted to the pitch black sky. His fervent eyes reflected an ominous concern.

"I'll walk you there" Syaoran added. "No!" she quickly protested. He stopped the archeologist's wild hands from pushing him away any further and flashed her a suspicious look. "It's dangerous" Sakura explained "even though the ruins are ready to excavate, the grounds are still unstable and there's a risk of the insides collapsing".

Syaoran nodded, but his expression still showed dissatisfaction.

"Alright, I will promise to eat properly, sleep well, and stay away from danger".

The prince smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Take care of yourself" Syaoran reminded "you promised". Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around his form and nuzzling into his neck. Hugs, just another way of the two saying their temporary goodbyes. They were perfectly normal. But as Syaoran returned the hug, there was something odd. It was more intimate than the usually playful gesture, longer than a quick squeeze and cuddle. Sakura swallowed when Syaoran pulled her closer to rest his chin on her head.

"I'll definitely say it, just wait" she heard him whisper. With that, Syaoran withdrew and placed on a bright smile, acting as if nothing had happened. Brushing the dust off her cloak, Sakura gave a quick wave and dashed away. Further and further, until she disappeared into the night.

All became silent once again, and slowly Syaoran's cheerful air faded away. He turned around and slumped against the cliff's edge once more. Syaoran gazed towards the ruins, it's bright lights reflecting off his pensive amber eyes. The young prince chuckled.

"One wrong move, Syaoran, and everything is over. One selfish act will cost you this precious friendship".

"Why am I such a coward?".

* * *

**Author's Notes/Anonymous comment replies: **

Selene from **Chapter 1**:  
-Thanks! I appreciate your enthusiasm about my little 3 shot. And yes, I agree the plot's a little wired. I just wanted to experiment a little with their personalities. I hope you look forward to my future works!

Kiba Wolf from **Chapter 1**:  
-Well, thanks for being honest Anonymous. Reading over it myself I also think my little "experiment" went a little too far. But at that time I couldn't find out a way to retell the beginning of TRC with the main characters having different personalities. Truthfully instead of girly I tried to make Syaoran more like Fai; a positive thinker who wishes happiness to others while at the same time, loves to tease.

Anyeong Chingu! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had some academic stress and a terrible case of writer's block. And as you all know, I'm still a pretty undeveloped amateur... BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER! YAY! At least for me. Now for the information. If I make a fanfic that's about a scene similar from the original, I don't really like to retell it all over again and just change the characters' gender, age, or in this situation: social class. To put it in simple words, **This Sakura is not a clone, she was actually born.** I will leave behind clues for the reason why she's in Clow country.

I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of this week. Once again, really sorry everyone!

Ja ne! ^.^


End file.
